<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пепел к пеплу by bfcure</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910073">Пепел к пеплу</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure'>bfcure</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Drama &amp; Romance, Gen, M/M, Temporary Character Death, do not copy to another site</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:16:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Я вернусь на десятый день...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Adam Young (Good Omens), Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley &amp; Adam Young (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Пепел к пеплу</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU, где последнего пророчества Агнессы Псих и обмена телами не было; временная смерть персонажа; источником вдохновения стала песня Раммштайн «Asche zu Asche».</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ich komm wieder (ich komm wieder)<br/>In zehn Tagen (ich komm wieder)<br/>Als dein Schatten (ich komm wieder)<br/>Und werd dich jagen (ich komm wieder)</p>
<p>Heimlich werd ich aufferstehen<br/>Und du wirst um Gnade flehen<br/>Dann knie ich mich in dein Gesicht<br/>Und steck den Finger in die</p>
<p>Asche<br/>Asche zu Asche<br/>Und Staub zu Staub</p>
<p>Rammstein, «Asche zu Asche»</p>
<p>Гавриил должен чувствовать себя победителем. Ещё бы: демон уничтожен, ангелу преподали урок, который тот не забудет, пока длится его жалкое существование, а мальчишка скоро сломается и Апокалипсис начнётся по расписанию. Ну, почти. Опоздание в пару недель не считается. Адам Янг сколько угодно мог уверять, что теперь он обычный ребёнок, но Антихристом он быть не перестал — Гавриил ощущает переполняющую его силу. Просто сейчас она… спит, и нужен сущий пустяк — разбудить её. Пребывание в одной камере со сломленным Азирафаэлем,  несомненно, этому поспособствует. Устаивать последнюю битву без Антихриста неприлично. Ангелы — хорошие парни в этой истории, и геноцид в резюме им ни к чему.</p>
<p>Всё же Гавриилу неспокойно. Демон (Кроули, у него было имя — его звали Кроули) вёл себя с достоинством. Он не кричал, не пресмыкался, не умолял о пощаде. У него даже голос не дрожал. И на Гавриила Кроули, сняв очки, взглянул лишь один раз, чтобы прошипеть:</p>
<p>— Нельзя убивать детей.</p>
<p>Затем он повернулся к Азирафаэлю, которого с трудом удерживали четыре лучших воина из гарнизона Сандальфона, и не сводил с него глаз до самого конца.</p>
<p>— Всё в порядке, ангел. Позаботься об Адаме ради меня, хорошо? Я тебя люблю.</p>
<p>После Гавриил позволил Азирафаэлю забрать очки из лужи святой воды, перемешанной с пеплом. Каждый имеет право на сувениры.</p>
<p>Гавриил меряет шагами зал собраний. Он не может сказать, что его мучают угрызения совести. Тем не менее ему хотелось бы, чтобы Кроули не выглядел после своей смерти чёртовым мучеником.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>В камере светло, и это сбивает с толку. Часы здесь очень бы пригодились. Сколько прошло времени — сутки, неделя, несколько часов? Адам дремлет, положив голову Азирафаэлю на колени, укрытый его пальто. Кроули это пальто почему-то очень веселило. Азирафаэля охватывает желание заплакать, но слёз нет. Он не знает, хорошо это или плохо. Правая рука горит огнём: сигил, вырезанный на коже, блокирует благодать. Азирафаэля хватает на мелочи вроде тостов и воды для Адама. Однако попытки сотворить что-то более существенное оборачиваются невыносимой болью. Он крепче сжимает в ладони очки Кроули, чтобы отвлечься, и думает, думает, думает, оглядывая белые безжизненные стены без окон и дверей.</p>
<p>Как назло, на ум ничего не приходит. Кроули был бы разочарован. Он неизменно повторял:</p>
<p>— Воображение — классная штука.</p>
<p>Азирафаэль с ним согласен. Но в голове — блаженная пустота.</p>
<p>— Мы никогда не выберемся отсюда, — шепчет он. Этого Кроули тоже бы не одобрил. Он всегда был оптимистом.</p>
<p>Адам произносит, не открывая глаз:</p>
<p>— Мистер Кроули придёт за нами.</p>
<p>— Я бы рад в это верить. Но он умер.</p>
<p>Последнее слово застревает в горле Азирафаэля колючим комком. Адам фыркает.</p>
<p>— Другие ангелы и демоны не умеют рассказывать истории. Ни один автор не закончил бы своё произведение настолько банально.</p>
<p>Азирафаэль издаёт невесёлый смешок.</p>
<p>— У них совсем нет воображения.</p>
<p>— Это точно. — Адам вздыхает. — А вы можете рассказать мне про какое-нибудь интересное приключение, мистер Азирафаэль?</p>
<p>— У нас с Кроули было много приключений. Знаешь, он умудрился протащить двадцать детей на Ковчег. И Ной с семьёй их так и не заметил. Крысолов из Гамельна жестоко поплатился за свои деяния. А однажды нам пришлось изображать призраков Рождества.</p>
<p>— Как у Диккенса?</p>
<p>— Да. Надеюсь, Смерть не обиделся — Кроули очень старался. Понимаешь, мы подкинули монетку, и роль призрака будущего Рождества досталась ему. Он сжульничал, конечно. Так о каком приключении тебе поведать, мой мальчик?</p>
<p>Адам задумывается на мгновение.</p>
<p>— О том, что вам дороже больше всего, — отвечает он. </p>
<p>Азирафаэль набирает в грудь побольше воздуха. И начинает рассказ.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>— Мой повелитель, мне надо кое-что вам показать.</p>
<p>Голос Дагон звучит странно, поэтому Вельзевул следует за ней без особого возмущения. Демоны, столпившиеся у входа в тронный зал, расступаются перед ними, как морские волны перед Моисеем. И Вельзевул сразу же понимает почему.</p>
<p>С потолка течёт вода. Та самая, от которой любой демон в здравом уме и твёрдой памяти предпочтёт держаться подальше.</p>
<p>— На Небесах прорвало трубу? — несмело предполагает Дагон.</p>
<p>Вельзевул качает головой.</p>
<p>— Не думаю. Боюсь, всё намного серьёзнее. Закройте дверь. И проследите, чтобы святая вода не просочилась в коридор.</p>
<p>— Будет сделано, мой повелитель.</p>
<p>Вельзевул возвращается в свой кабинет. Достаёт из ящика стола мобильный телефон. Всё-таки зря Гавриил казнил Кроули. Его предупреждали, советовали не спешить. Естественно, он ничьих советов слушать не стал. И незнание извиняет Гавриила только отчасти, хотя внизу об этом тоже часто забывали: да, Кроули не носил титул князя Ада, но рядовым демоном он никогда не был. Когда-то он творил звёзды. Падение очернило его крылья, лишило света божественной любви, но не изуродовало, как остальных. И свои способности Кроули тоже сохранил. Он мог бы править Адом вместо Вельзевул, и, Сатана, как же бесит тот факт — до сих пор, до скрежета зубовного и кровавых мушек перед глазами, — что он просто не захотел и добровольно отказался от власти. И ради чего? Чтобы гонять на Бентли со скоростью сто миль в час и пить вино в книжном магазине непутёвого ангела, который так беспечно отдал людям пламенеющий меч? </p>
<p>Вельзевул убирает телефон обратно в стол. Кроули больше не их проблема. Пусть Гавриил разбирается с последствиями необдуманного решения сам.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>— …Он спас мои книги. Это не входило в его обязанности, но он всё равно это сделал, потому что книги были мне дороги, — Азирафаэль гладит Адама по волосам, смотрит вдаль, как наяву видя разрушенную церковь и ухмылку Кроули. — «Маленькое демоническое чудо». А ещё он мне верил, когда я говорил, что мы не друзья и что он мне даже не нравится. Глупый, доверчивый демон. Я не успел признаться, что тоже его люблю.</p>
<p>Адам приподнимает голову.</p>
<p>— Вы ему об этом скажете. Когда он появится тут.  </p>
<p>— Он не появится, — кажется, уже в десятый раз повторяет Азирафаэль.</p>
<p>— Появится, — настаивает Адам. Его глаза сияют. Азирафаэль отдал бы всё на свете за подобную уверенность. — Нужно лишь немного подождать…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Гавриил кладёт в папку очередной отчёт, когда его внимание привлекает шум за дверью. Вскоре та распахивается, едва не слетая с петель. Двери и комнаты на Небесах скорее концепция, чем что-то физическое, но для полной аутентичности они ведут себя как материальные объекты. Что весьма удобно. Особенно если необходимо, чтобы один ангел и Антихрист оставались в заточении. </p>
<p>— Что?.. — Гавриил осекается на полуслове, потому что на пороге стоит Кроули. Его волосы растрёпаны, щека испачкана сажей, а одет он в длинную чёрную хламиду, из-под которой торчат босые ступни.</p>
<p>— Азирафаэль и Адам Янг, где они? — негромко интересуется он.</p>
<p>Сандальфон возникает у него за спиной, намереваясь оглушить, но Кроули оказывается быстрее. Он резко поворачивается, хватает Сандальфона за шею. Вспышка адского пламени, и тот мгновенно превращается в пепел. </p>
<p>Кроули отряхивает пальцы и медленно движется вперёд. Гавриил невольно отступает к столу.  Кроули останавливается в паре шагов от него.</p>
<p>— Ты был мёртв, — с недоумением произносит Гавриил. — Святая вода сожгла тебя.</p>
<p>Кроули усмехается уголком рта.</p>
<p>— За воскрешение извиняться не буду.</p>
<p>«Десятый день», — вспоминает Гавриил. Часть христиан верила, что после поминок на девятый день Создатель повелевает ангелам доставить душу умершего к нему, чтобы та поклонилась ему и покаялась в своих грехах. Дурацкое человеческое суеверие. Однако Кроули вернулся именно на десятый день. Чудесное совпадение?</p>
<p>— Кто ты? Что ты? — с некоторым трепетом спрашивает Гавриил. Воскресший демон — воплощение непостижимости.</p>
<p>— Понятия не имею, — пожимает плечами тот. — Меня зовут Энтони Джей Кроули, и я пришёл за своим ангелом и Адамом Янгом. Поэтому повторяю вопрос: где они?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Азирафаэль вздрагивает, когда одна из стен исчезает. И не может поверить тому, что видит. Адам отмирает первым.</p>
<p>— Я знал, мистер Кроули! Я знал! </p>
<p>— Мой дорогой? — выдыхает Азирафаэль.</p>
<p>— Да, ангел. Это я.</p>
<p>Кроули улыбается, и Азирафаэль бросается к нему, трогает дрожащей рукой острые скулы и подбородок. Морщится, когда тело пронзает боль. Кроули хмурится, а потом берёт его за запястье и касается губами сигила, прежде чем Азирафаэль успевает вымолвить хоть слово. Красный, как незаживающая рана, знак пропадает, словно его никогда не было.</p>
<p>— Предлагаю покинуть сию обитель, — мягко говорит Кроули, — пока она не стала слишком гостеприимной.</p>
<p>Азирафаэль, не в силах удержаться, обнимает его до хруста в костях, носом зарывается в шею, чтобы убедиться: Кроули пахнет по-прежнему, петрикором и угольной пылью. И неожиданно осознаёт: по щекам текут слёзы, в которых он так нуждался раньше, а они всё не приходили.</p>
<p>— Я отвезу тебя, куда ты только захочешь, — обещает Кроули.</p>
<p>— Домой, — шепчет Азирафаэль. — Я хочу домой. — Он не уточняет, что дом — это любое место, где они останутся наедине. Где Азирафаэль возьмёт его за руки и скажет всё то, что должен был сказать по крайней мере лет восемьдесят назад.</p>
<p>— Замётано, ангел. Но сначала мы доставим этого молодого человека в Тэдфилд. Его родители и друзья, наверное, с ума сходят от тревоги. И да, не могу же я вести машину в таком виде, — Кроули щёлкает пальцами, трансформируя чёрную хламиду в привычные узкие джинсы, футболку, стильный пиджак и удавку, которую он по какому-то недоразумению считает галстуком. Ботинки из змеиной кожи дополняют ансамбль, но всё же чего-то не достаёт. </p>
<p>Азирафаэль протягивает Кроули тёмные очки.</p>
<p>— Это твоё. Правда, дужки немного погнулись. Прости.</p>
<p>Кроули невозмутимо цепляет их на нос и снова щёлкает пальцами. </p>
<p>На улице безоблачно, ярко, и Азирафаэль зажмуривается на секунду. Здание позади них вспыхивает, словно его облили бензином. Это адский огонь — Азирафаэль спиной чувствует его жар. Вероятно, ему следует переживать по этому поводу. Но Кроули уже тянет их с Адамом вперёд, к Бентли. Машина блестит в солнечном свете, из открытого окна доносится торжествующее «Мы чемпионы, друзья, и мы будем сражаться до конца» в исполнении Фредди Меркьюри, и всё остальное не имеет абсолютно никакого значения.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>